Team Minato - Un long voyage
by Celestyas
Summary: Obito, Rin et Kakashi doivent former une équipe soudée et cela s'avère déjà être très mal parti. Alors qu'ils sont promus tous les trois genin, quittant enfin l'Académie Ninja, ils ne se doutent pas encore que leur vie vont s'entremêler pour toujours lorsqu'ils s'apercevront qu'ils sont tous les trois dans la même équipe.


Aujourd'hui était un jour que redoutaient les jeunes élèves de l'Académie de Konoha. Tous se précipitaient dans les couloirs de l'Académie pour rejoindre leur instructeur, comme si un événement très important allait avoir lieu. Et c'était le cas. Aujourd'hui se déroulait l'examen pour devenir genin et seuls ceux qui étaient diplômés de l'académie pouvaient devenir genin. Bien évidemment, il fallait réussir le test qu'allait leur soumettre leur instructeur et chacun des étudiants stressaient follement. Des questions se bousculaient à foison dans leur tête, certains venaient à se décourager et à se dire qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais cet examen. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour un des élèves qui semblait déjà bien plus agité que les autres.

Obito Uchiha, connu pour être le raté des ratés, le bon à rien, en somme. Souvent, il n'arrivait à rien dans ce qu'il entreprenait de faire, mais il n'abandonnait jamais. Il n'attirait pas forcément les filles. Et pourtant, on ne pouvait nier que Obito était beau garçon. Sa chevelure noir corbeau était souvent en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un léger charme. Ses yeux noirs étaient de paire avec ses cheveux et sa peau claire contrastait finement avec l'ébène de son regard. Jusque là, il arborait une morphologie typique d'un Uchiha. Question vestimentaire, Obito portait presque tout le temps un survêtement bleu turquoise avec des bordures orange. Au dos de son gilet était visible l'insigne du Clan Uchiha, un éventail rouge et blanc. Obito portait également des lunettes de ski orange, la plupart du temps sur le front. Certaines filles lui courent après, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est du Clan Uchiha, Clan qu'il aime mettre en valeur en n'oubliant jamais de prononcer fièrement son nom lorsqu'il se présente.

Le rêve de Obito était de devenir Hokage du Village de Konoha, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment des ambitions des autres. Et maintenant, il voulait montrer qu'il était capable de réussir cet examen. Sa détermination était plus forte que tout et Obito était persuadé qu'il y arriverait. Ou du moins, qu'il ferait tout pour décrocher son diplôme.

Les élèves entrèrent dans une vaste salle de classe, où plusieurs bureaux dédiés aux étudiants sont alignés et où un podium, situé devant le grand tableau noir, surplombait toute la salle, de sorte à ce que l'enseignant puisse voir ses élèves. L'instructeur qui était chargé de faire passer l'examen indiqua à tout le monde de se mettre en file indienne, puis l'examen débuta. La consigne était simple : il fallait réaliser un Bunshin no Jutsu parfait. La tâche s'avérait déjà être compliquée pour Obito, mais il ne se laissait pas distraire et décida d'observer ses camarades. Le temps défilait et nombreux furent ceux qui passèrent l'examen avec brio, réalisant leur technique sans aucun défaut. Vint successivement le tour d'une jeune étudiante nommée Rin Nohara. C'était une élève remplie de potentiel et elle était sûrement la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apprendre et d'écouter. Obito ne se gênait pas pour parfois lui lancer un regard furtif et ce parce que Rin était plutôt jolie. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns soyeux, mi-longs et les yeux marron foncés. Ses joues étaient marquées de traces de peinture mauve. Elle portait souvent un haut brun ou noir avec une jupe blanche qui entourait sa taille et des collants noirs foncés ou bordeaux. Et le plus important, c'était que Rin arborait toujours ce doux sourire au coin des lèvres, ce sourire qu'aimait contempler Obito d'un air rêveur. Mais, jusque là absorbé par le visage de Rin, Obito ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait passé à l'action et qu'elle avait réalisé un Bunshin no Jutsu idéal. Elle regarda un instant son instructeur en souriant légèrement, des étoiles dans les yeux, puis d'un air étonné, il s'adressa à son élève.

**- Très bien Rin, tu peux aller chercher ton bandeau.**

Rin acquiesça lentement puis annula la technique et partit récupérer son nouveau bandeau frontal avec enthousiasme. Obito déglutit légèrement. Voir Rin s'en sortir si facilement l'accablait sérieusement. Mais il était quand même heureux de voir la jeune fille triompher de cet examen. Elle allait être genin. Et peut-être que s'il parvenait à réaliser un Bunshin no Jutsu digne de ce nom, il pourrait enfin arborer fièrement ce bandeau frontal si convoité. Oui, il allait réussir. Il en était sûr. Son regard se posa sur la belle Rin qui avait attaché son bandeau. La voir si contente le faisait sourire et il se retint de ne pas saigner du nez lorsqu'il la vit rire aux éclats en compagnie d'une de ses amies désormais genin elle aussi. Elle était vraiment adorable. Alors qu'Obito tentait désespérément de se calmer, une main plaquée sur son visage, la voix de son instructeur le poussa à retrouver son sérieux. Leur enseignant prononça un nom devant lequel tout le monde se tût.

**- Kakashi Hatake.**

Le jeune garçon en question répondit présent et s'avança lentement. Kakashi était un élève discret. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment et il ne parlait que très peu à son entourage, préférant visiblement le silence à l'agitation. Il avait la particularité de toujours dissimuler son visage sous un masque noir opaque. De ce fait, on ne pouvait discerner aucune expression de sa part. Kakashi avait des cheveux blancs argentés souvent en bataille et des yeux noirs de jais. La plupart du temps, il portait un haut de couleur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur. Il aimait aussi porter des gants s'arrêtant à ses poignets. Kakashi demeurait toujours impassible, mais il n'en restait pas moins poli et respectueux de ses supérieurs. Obito, lui, ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire d'idée sur Kakashi, mais il ne le cernait déjà pas. _Il a l'air louche ce type-là, _pensa Obito, non sans un regard inquisiteur envers le dénommé Kakashi. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Obito était absorbé par ses songes et sûrement en train de repenser à Rin, Kakashi était parti pour récupérer son bandeau frontal. Il avait effectué le test sans aucune difficulté. Décidément, ils allaient tous le réussir cet examen ?

Vint le tour d'Obito. Alors que celui-ci était pensif, les bras croisés derrière la tête et le regard au plafond, la voix de leur enseignant le tira de ses rêveries. Obito, d'abord frustré, se rendit petit à petit compte que son nom avait été prononcé. Décidé, le jeune Uchiha s'avança pour se placer correctement. D'une voix forte, il s'exclama.

**- Je vais réussir ce test et je deviendrais un genin ! Parole d'Uchiha !**

Quelques rires fusèrent furent facilement perceptibles pour Obito, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il ne rate pas cet examen. Pas aujourd'hui.

Alors, Obito joignit les mains pour effectuer le signe adéquat, puis il bégaya lentement le nom de la technique à réaliser.

**- B-bunshin no Jutsu !**

Obito se concentra. Il n'était encore qu'un débutant, mais il pouvait déjà sentir son chakra se répandre dans son corps. Il comprit qu'il devait se forcer un peu plus pour accumuler assez de chakra. Le sentant bouillonner au fond de lui-même, Obito n'attendit pas un instant de plus et incanta sa technique. Dans un nuage de fumée, un clône apparut. Obito sursauta et vit que c'était sa copie conforme. Comblé, l'Uchiha releva lentement du pouce ses lunettes et afficha un sourire radieux. Son instructeur lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi le test et à ses paroles, Obito, qui trépignait déjà d'impatience, se précipita vers l'étau des bandeaux frontaux. Il ne sut pas lequel choisir tellement il y en avait un nombre incalculable. Il ferma les yeux et en choisit un au hasard. C'était un bandeau au ruban bleu foncé. Satisfait, Obito ôta doucement ses lunettes et ajusta son bandeau. Il reprit ensuite ses lunettes et les mirent devant ses yeux. Soudain, Obito sentit une immense joie au fond de lui. Il avait besoin de hurler au monde son exploit. Qu'il n'allait plus être considéré comme un raté. Que personne ne devait le sous-estimer. Qu'il était un Uchiha et qu'il allait devenir un genin et un jour, peut-être même Hokage.

Obito se retourna lentement. Ceux qui étaient encore présents le regardaient tous, curieux de le voir si excité. Même Rin et Kakashi, côte à côte, alors qu'ils venaient de faire connaissance, regardaient Obito. Obito, dans sa gaieté et sa joie d'être aussi victorieux, leva le pouce et dévoila son plus beau sourire. Un sourire étincelant qui laissait transparaître toute l'allégresse du nouveau genin. Obito s'exclama pour que tout le monde l'entende, son ancien instructeur ayant même fait l'effort de venir.

**- Un jour je deviendrais Hokage ! Et je serais le ninja le plus fort de ma renommée !** il s'arrêta un instant, dévisageant ses camadarades et continua. **Tout simplement parce que je suis Obito Uchiha !**

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas des rires moqueurs ou persifleurs qui résonnaient dans la pièce. C'était des rires de joie. Ils partageaient cette même joie avec Obito. Ce dernier ne sembla pas indifférent à tout cela et, pour la première fois, il s'apercevait qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui. Le genin en profita pour couler un regard vers Rin, qui semblait le regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kakashi lui, demeurait toujours aussi marmoréen, mais ça n'affecta pas l'Uchiha. Non, rien ne pouvait le blesser à cet instant. Il était heureux. Et c'était probablement tout ce qui comptait à l'instant pour le jeune Uchiha.


End file.
